Grassy
by Jaemz Mio
Summary: After nearly getting run over by "Mr. Volvo," Bella falls head over heels in lust with her newest classmate. What happens when they meet up at a party?


**Rating:** M  
**Genre** One-Shot, Lemons, Drama, AU, AH  
**Characters/Pairings: **Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice (Canon Pairings)  
**Short summary:** After nearly getting run over by "Mr. Volvo," Bella falls head over heels in lust with her newest classmate. What happens when they meet up at a party?  
**Any warnings:** LEMONNNNNNNNNNNNY. :)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Steph Meyer created the world, I just gave them grass stains.

* * *

**Grassy**

I bolted out of the trailer, the door slamming noisily behind me. "Fuck!" I screamed as I rammed my shin into the bird bath. My mother's incessant need to collect crap to put in the yard was definitely going to be the death of me. Renee had at least 3 other bird baths strewn about the yard, and it was beyond me why she needed more than one. I rubbed as I ran, needing to catch the bus on the far side of the trailer park across the street at the playground (and entrance to a much nicer neighborhood than mine). Isabella Marie Swan may have lived in a trailer but, with the exception of my best friends, no one at Phoenix Arts & Performance High School needed to know that. I leapt and jumped over fences, small children playing in the early morning, as well as those children's small pets. God did I miss the days when my mother drove me to school… well actually not really.

Just as I was making my way out of the far end on Forks Drive, I spotted the bus barreling down the road. I've never crossed a street without looking, today should not have been an exception to that rule- unfortunately it was. I nearly peed my pants as a very shiny black Volvo of some kind nearly ran me over, slamming on the breaks, honking, and swerving around me. I didn't have time to process the situation, the bus was still coming toward my stop, and if I was not standing at it, everyone on it would know where I truly resided. That was _so_ not happening. I continued to run across the street, only half ignoring the angry shouts of the Volvo driver.

"What the hell woman? Are you completely stupid? Who runs out into oncoming traffic?" I turned around at being called "completely stupid" ready to shout my rebuttal, but I was awestruck at the beautiful boy sitting in the front seat. His hair was brown, with just a tint of auburn shining in the morning sun, his jaw line was just perfect and covered in that sexy kind of "I haven't shaved in a day or two" stubble, and I couldn't see his eyes too well though, the sun was reflecting angrily off his Louis Vuitton glasses as well as the fact that I was all the way across the street, but I could tell they were definitely green. Yet, as my luck would have it again for the morning, the bus pulled up blocking him from my view. I rolled my eyes at Mr. Volvo as I heard him zoom off again as I boarded, muttering an angry good morning to my bus driver, Lisa, and finding my usual seat in the back of the bus. I popped my iPod buds in my ears and pouted the entire way to school. Today wasn't going to be a good day, and I knew it. I turned my "Bad Day Already" playlist on and blasted some Saliva, All Time Low, and my ultimate favorite: Bayside. Most people at school are surprised when they find out my favorite music doesn't consist of anything that's currently on the main stream radio stations. As a singer, I respected the truly great artists of pop culture; Alicia Keyes, Pink, Corrine Bailey Rae, Leona Lewis… but as far as singing goes my forte is the classics; and as for listening: it's either punk or rock with a hint of angry girl music (namely Alanis).

The bus rounded the corner pulling into the crescent bus drop off in front of the school, and I could feel myself feeling a tad bit happier, nothing like some Bayside to make my day a little brighter. I pulled the left ear bud out of my ear and stood from my seat and waited as my other bus mates exited the bus. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my best friend, Alice, waiting for me on the front steps, her tiny dancer's body bouncing and flittering around like a fairy's. _Lucky bitch, what I would do to have a big brother to drive me into school. _My other best friend, and Alice's brother, Emmett, wasn't far away, chatting it up with the other band players. I walked over to Alice tentatively, because even though she was hyper most times, she very rarely danced on the front steps before school. Just be seeing her from twenty yards away, I knew she was about to explode with whatever was making her so anxious.

"Ali?" I asked timidly, walking slowly closer.

"BELLA!" She shouted running over to me, "You're never going to guess what happened this morning!" She grabbed my arms with her tiny little hands and shook them in excitement

"You're probably right about that," I laughed, pausing my music and pulling the other bud out of my ear, "what's up?"

"JASPER WHITLOCK WANTS TO GO TO GALA WITH MEEEE!" She screamed, and threw her hands on either side of my face. My jaw dropped, as this was a big deal. Alice had been eying Jasper from across the dance classroom for nearly the entire year, and it was finally paying off.

"Yay!" I squealed back at her, and we did a little happy dance around the top of the school steps. We sat chatting about what she might wear, and random other things pertaining to Gala until the first bell rang. We hugged goodbye for the day, and headed to our respective morning classes. I groaned as I trudged up the stairs, and into my Music Theories class. I sat in my usual seat, in the back at the top of the risers, and slouched in my chair. As much as I loved singing, I couldn't be less interested in the technicalities of it. My guidance counselor, Mrs. Busheat (I held back immature snickers every time I addressed the poor woman) told me that, if I was a serious musician these are things I needed to know, I rolled my eyes at her, but ended up in this class regardless. At least the teacher attempted to make this interesting for all of us.

Mr. Banner came into the room, followed closely by a mop of auburn-ish hair that was concentrating thoroughly on the binder he had in his hands. The hair looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't see his face due to the binder. The two of them paused just before Mr. Banner's desk, putting Mr. MoppyRedHead directly in front of the fan. His scent wafted up the rafters and to my nose… it was stunning. I sat up straight in my chair, almost leaning forward to catch more of the scent, it was beautiful: musky and minty all at the same time. When he looked up from his binder, I realized immediately why his hair was familiar, it was Mr. Volvo. I frantically looked around the room, checking for where the empty seats were placed, but as more people filed in around Mr. Banner and Mr. Volvo, I realized that there were only two empty chairs in the entire room. The first was Mr. Banner's, and the second, was mine. Was it wrong of me to pray to the gods of Music Theories class that he would sit at Mr. Banner's desk? A little. Did I do it anyway? Hell yes.

"Alright everyone, before we start today, I want to introduce you to Edward Masen, he's just moved here from New York, so let's make him feel welcome and all that jazz." A couple others mumbled hellos, and Edward waved to all. "Alright Edward let's see what we can do about a seat… I think there's one left." Mr. Banner looked down at his seating chart, and then up towards me, "Great! You'll be right next to Isa," I cringed at his strange nickname for me, "She'll be a wonderful help to you." Edward smiled kindly to me and to Mr. Banner, but his eyes said, _I don't need her help._ He marched up the stairs and plopped down in the seat next to mine as class was started. Mr. Banner started class off where we ended the previous day, discussing the historical and cultural background of some of the pieces the Concert Band class will be performing for their concert. As usual, I completely zoned out, making doodles in my music binder.

Looking to see that Mr. Banner was thoroughly occupied, Edward stuck his hand out towards me, "Nice to formally meet you, Crazy Woman." A smile spread across his face, and my mind turned into complete mush.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Volvo." Is what I attempted to say, as a result of his chuckle, I'm positive it didn't come out that way. I finally had a good chance to look at his features, his hair was still amazing, messy, yes, but perfectly so. And his jaw, it was to die for, the very, _very_ girly parts of me wanted me to just run my tongue along it, regardless of the fact that the stubble would probably not feel too wonderful. And his eyes, they were the last degree that melted my brain. They were like emeralds with specks of jade sea glass in them. Words cannot even really describe the beautiful green that Edward was holding in his irises. And the glasses, they were thick rimmed, and Louis Vuitton as I had seen before, and they made him look so dorky, but sexy all at once.

We shook hands and exchanged giggles about my inability to form coherent sentences, but then Edward turned his full attention to Mr. Banner and the lecture. I spent the entire 45 minute period staring at the beautiful Volvo driver beside me.

When the bell rang, I got up and nearly bolted from the room. I had made enough of an ass out of myself, and I didn't want to hang around near Edward to make it any worse. By the time I got to my next class I was completely breathless, so I dropped my books off and headed to the drink machine. I smiled as I pushed my dollar in, holding my hand over the money-eater so it wouldn't come back out. "B-seven!" I said aloud pushing the correct keys.

"Peach Snapple?" A voice behind me asked, I nearly peed myself for the second time in the day, as I turned around to Edwards smooth voice. I smiled meekly, I wasn't sure if he was degrading my choice or encouraging it.

"It's my weakness." I admitted.

"Yeah, me too." He said, stepping to the side of me to push his money in as well. "So is your name really Isa?"

"No, it's Isabella, I'm not sure why Mr. Banner calls me _Ee-sah_ to be honest with you. In general, I make everyone call me Bella."

"Oh, well… I like Isabella. It's nice. Kind of romantic yeah?" He gave that Bella-killing smile again, and I almost fell to the floor. We stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other. Was this some kind of lust at first sight? I wasn't sure.

_Oh, Edward! Fuck me up against this Snapple machine!_ I thought it, and shook my head, attempting to clear my mind of the vision, but it was too strong. At least I would have something to think about during my mandatory calculus class. Me, Edward, and the Snapple machine.

"Well, I should get back to class, Edward, It's nice to meet you, _again_. And I'll catch you around." I smiled at him, with a small wave of my drink free hand.

"Yeah, me too. Bye." He waved back and we headed in separate directions.

Mrs. Hotchkiss decided that today she was going to show a video on the important of mathematics. Almost everyone in the class sighed in relief, especially me and my very Edward and Snapple distracted mind. It was unhealthy to be this sexually obsessed with someone I had just met, did I care? No, not really. The movie finally got started and I entered into the most vivid day dream. Calculus, English, Vocal Arts, and Vocal One-to-One all went by quickly, and I soon found myself scarfing down lunch with Alice, the last part of my day.

"Bella, seriously, you're going to choke." She wagged her little finger at me, but she knew I was excited to get out of here.

"I just want to leaveeeee! I squealed. I definitely owe Emmett big time for taking me home." Alice and Emmett were the only two people in the entire school that knew where I really lived. It wasn't that I was embarrassed of living in the trailer park, since the park as a whole was a pretty nice community, made up of those pre-fabricated trailers with different rooms and a living room and could be done up all nice if you wished… it was that I was completely embarrassed at _my_ trailer. My eccentric mother purchased "Betsey," as we called her, in the early 90's as a gag on my Grandmother. It wasn't until she spent her entire life earnings, as well as my very small inheritance money, on chasing her twenty-something-year-old boyfriend's band around the Continental U.S. just to find him cheating on her that we were forced to start living in it. Our house, much to my extreme eleven year old embarrassment, was put into foreclosure with a huge red sign hanging from my favorite tree, and then we moved here. I begged my mother to try selling it, and buying one that fit in with all the rest, but she was absolutely not having that. And to top it all off, she insisted on collecting decorations for her garden, and the inside of the house. It honestly looked like a gypsy shop inside and out.

So, needless to say, I was completely thrilled when Emmett decided to bring me home. One less risk of humiliation day, and one less risk of getting run over by Volvo drivers. Emmett dropped me off at home shortly after lunch, and I slowly drifted into the trailer, and once inside realized that the weather was perfect for just lazing around _outside_. I pulled one of the short lawn chairs out of the closet and exited the trailer again, letting the door slam and not bothering to lock it even though I knew Renee wouldn't be home for quite a while. I walked around to the back of the trailer and into our "back yard," placing my chair in the sunniest spot on the lot. I took my backpack out and opened up my calculus homework, I was determined to get it done before nightfall, that way I didn't have to sit at the "kitchen" table while Renee blasted old country music and danced around while attempting to cook something decent for dinner.

I realized as I sat soaking up the sun, that I was actually pretty tired. "I guess I could just rest my eyes for a couple minutes, before I start this…" I said to no one. Then I closed my eyes, and experienced the best dream ever.

"_Peach Snapple?" A voice behind me asked, I nearly peed myself for the second time in the day, as I turned around to Edwards smooth voice. I smiled meekly, I wasn't sure if he was degrading my choice or encouraging it._

"_It's my weakness." I admitted._

"_Yeah, me too." He said, stepping to the side of me to push his money in as well. "So is your name really Isa?"_

"_No, it's Isabella, I'm not sure why Mr. Banner calls me Ee-sah to be honest with you. In general, I make everyone call me Bella."_

"_Oh, well… I like Isabella. It's nice. Kind of romantic yeah?" He gave that Bella-killing smile again, and I almost fell to the floor. We stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other. Was this some kind of lust at first sight? I wasn't sure._

"_Bella?" He asked, moving closer, his breath was warm on my face, and it smelled delicious. A mixture of peach tea and sweet boy breath. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Kiss me." He moved his face closer yet to mine, and I leaned forward and made the final contact. His lips were, how do you say, amazing? Amazing doesn't even cut it. They were so tender and gentle, and they made me melt. I moaned into his mouth._

"_Jesus, Edward." I whispered pulling away to look at him._

"_Jesus, yourself, Isabella." He whispered back, smiling into my lips and kissing me again. "Jesus Bella!" He yelled, "Jesus Bella! Bella!"_

"_Edward stop yell…"_

"Who the hell is Edward?" My mother's voice screeched across the yard. My eyes flew open.

'_Fuck.'_ I thought to myself, _'This is going to be a long fucking night.'_ My mother stomped her way over to the chair I was laying on faster than I could get up and out of the chair.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She yelped as I was jumping up. "One: why are you out here asleep in the yard, with the front door unlocked, in the GOD DAMNED DARK!" I looked around thinking maybe I had not noticed the change of light around me. The sun was still fairly high in the sky, and it was by no means dark outside. It was quite possible I had only been asleep for a few minutes, "And TWO!"

I interrupted, "Mom, calm down, it's not dark out."

"You could have been…"

"Kidnapped and murdered," I interjected, "You're starting to sound like Grandma." To that, my mother huffed and turned back towards the house.

"Get inside." She said with one last glance toward me. I rolled my eyes at her, but followed back to the trailer.

"How was school?" She asked when we both sat down at the 'kitchen' table, "Anything exciting happen?" I pondered for a minute, wondering if I should divulge in the wonder that was Edward just yet, but before I could make a decision my cell phone starting buzzing and singing Lady Gaga's _Beautiful, Dirty, Rich_.

"Alice!" I sang hitting the talk button, excited to be relieved of having to answer any questions of my mother. I got up and walked away from my mother's eavesdropping tendencies, and sat outside the door on the front steps.

"So, Emmett and I are coming to get you in an hour. Be ready. Make excuses. And I heard the new boy is going to be there." She giggled before hanging up. I stood, opening the door to the trailer, and pretended Alice was still on the line.

"Mom," I said, covering the mouthpiece with my pointer and middle finger, "Alice wants to know if I can come over her house to study for English with her? And then maybe sleep over afterward?"

"Bella, it's a school night," she started.

"Mom, it's Alice." I gave her my best Bella Swan puppy dog eyes, the ones that I knew she could never say no to- they had gotten me my cell phone; my ears pierced; and even a couple of very unnecessary toys as a child.

"Fine, as long as you're actually doing homework. And you better check in before bed. At ten."

"You really are turning into Grandma," I said taking my fingers away from the phone as if returning to the conversation with Alice, "She says yes! Okay, mhm, okay, I'll see you soon." I 'hung up' the phone, and walked to the back of the trailer and into my miniscule excuse of a bedroom and closed the door behind me. _What am I going to wear?_ I rummaged through my dresser as quietly as possible, the walls in the trailer were quite thin, and the last thing I needed was to arouse the suspicions of my mother. I decided on a deep purple top that was loose on the top, but one side had off the shoulder quarter length sleeves, while there was no sleeve on the other side and hugged tightly to me on the bottom. It was by far one of my favorite tops since if worn with the perfect leggings, or shorts it would make my ass look quite fantastic. With this knowledge, I chose a pair of black very short shorts. I folded both neatly and put them at the bottom of my overnight bag, on top of them I placed my favorite pair of party pumps. They were the exact match to my purple top, with just the right amount of shine, and the perfect amount of height. I mentally added the purple shoes to the "Bella-Swan-Gets-What-She-Wants-With-The-Doe-Eyes" list. Walking back over to my dresser I threw some of my favorite silver rhinestone jewelry into the bag and prayed that everything matched- '_Although if it doesn't I can always borrow from Alice!'_ I thought smiling I haphazardly threw in a random t-shirt and comfortable pajama pants as I knew I would be in desperate need of them after whatever party Alice and Emmett were planning on taking me to. Glancing at the clock I realized it had been exactly an hour since I had talked to Alice. I slung my backpack and overnight bag over my shoulder and meandered to the bathroom where I grabbed my toothbrush. I walked back out into the kitchen area, where my mother was settled and reading one of her many super-market romance novel magazines. Just as I was going to plop into my chair, I heard Emmett's Jeep Wrangler rumble into our driveway.

"Goodbye, Mom, I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her on the head, receiving a father-like grunt.

"Behave yourself, Isabella Marie." She said without looking up.

"Love you too, Mommy!" I skipped out of the trailer allowing the door to slam behind me for the second time that day. I got into the Jeep with Alice and Emmett and he sped off into the night.

"So, where is this party?" I said excitedly leaning forward to put my face in between the two front seats. Emmett chose this opportunity to grab my head with his arm and administer one of his infamous one handed noogies, "Emmett! Is that necessary? My poor hair!" I struggled out of his grasp and punched him lightly in the arm.

"You better watch out Bells, or I won't take you to Kristen and Emily's party tonight." He smirked at me through the rearview mirror, revealing his lady-killing dimples.

"WHAT!" Alice and I both squealed.

"Wait, you didn't know where we were going?" I asked Alice

"Uh, no, Emmett said and I quote: 'Party tonight. Call Bella, we'll be there in an hour. Oh and tell her that boy she was ogling at lunch is probably going to be there as well.' And so I just did what he said." She rattled off, even using air quotes in the appropriate places, I was stunned, Emmett noticed that I was ogling Edward Cullen? Hmmm. He's a total big brother.

"Oh. Anyways… we were invited to Kristen and Emily Kravalley's party? But they're seniors!"

"Public school seniors at that," Alice added, "How did you even find out about this party? And how do you know Edward will be there?"

"One: never question my sources Alice Mary Brandon McCarty. Two: You know Kaylee, the one that sits with us at lunch?" Alice and both nodded yes, "Well apparently that's their younger half sister… oh I don't know- long fucking story I suppose," he continued addressing the puzzled looks on mine and Alice's faces. "So, she told me during band practice that Kristen said I was 'more than welcome to come,' and Kaylee wanted the two of you to come as well. I also know that Kaylee asked Edward to come because he's new, and she obviously saw you giving him the goo-goo eyes this afternoon, and she _really_ likes to play cupid." He rambled on about a million other things as we weaved through the side streets of Phoenix to Denali Circle where the McCarty family lived, but my mind was completely on the fact that everyone was obsessing over my looking at Edward. Did I seem that desperate? "Ya dig it?" Emmett finished putting the truck into park when we reached their home.

"Sure, Emm, sure." I said crawling out after Alice. We went inside and got ready quickly, all my accessories surprisingly matched wonderfully considering the crazed fashion I packed them, and we were back out into the Jeep in no time. "SHOTTY!" I screamed running across the front lawn in my heels to snag the passenger seat. Alice groaned behind me as she danced daintily down the walkway, Emmett behind her rolling his eyes at our antics. The drive to was quite uneventful, despite a quick stop to pick up Emmett's friend Peter, who would be the 'designated driver' later in the night. Alice and I shared swigs of some extraordinarily strong and cheap vodka in our attempt at pre-gaming, so when we finally pulled up to the Kravalley's house we were pretty lit. The house was on a quiet cul-de-sac just outside our side of Phoenix, and the entire circle was full of cars. How anyone would manage to get out if the decided to leave early was a puzzle my brain did not want any part in solving.

We pulled up to the house and I was in awe. It was amazing to say the least. It was a gray three story house, with long white pillars in the front, and a deck that hung off from the second story, where there were two huge sliding glass windows. All the windows in the house were huge, with white trim and shutters all around them, the yard had a perfectly green manicured lawn, as well as a stone sidewalk. It was very East Coast considering we lived in the desert of the United States.

"Bella! Hurry get out!" Alice bounced in the backseat, "I just saw Jasper walk into the house!" I scrambled out of the car and followed behind Alice as we ran to catch him at the front door, I was already stumbling in my purple heels. _Classy, Bella, you're drunk and you're not even in the damn door yet… well, that's what pre-gaming is for I suppose!_ In our haste we lost any chance at possibly locating Emmett later on in the night. "Jasper! Jasper!" She hollered and finally he turned around at the call of her voice. The smile that spread across his face was extremely priceless. Alice let go of my hand and she and Jasper migrated to one another like polar magnets. The two looking longingly into one another's eyes and locked lips, it was so tender and sweet, and I felt like an intruder. Leaving Alice to her man toy, I continued inside in hopes of running into Edward, and upon opening the front door, and tripping over the last step, that is exactly what I did. Gracefully he caught me by the elbows. His touch was electric, and I pulled my arm away quickly, we stood their staring at one another for a few moments, when finally he broke the silence.

"Honestly crazy woman, you need to watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry… I … ummm…." I said in a drunken singsong voice

"Miss Isa! Are you intoxicated?" I giggled at his faux surprised voice, and use of Mr. Banner's nickname for me.

"No, Mr. Volvo, I am not. Are youuuu?" I pointed at him with my middle finger, poking him in the chest.

"Clearly, I have some catching up to do…" He smiled one of his incredibly sexy and panty melting smiles, and spun around to walk back into the throngs of people. He turned and gave me a second look to make sure I was following, upon seeing that I was not, he reached his hand out to me, "Come on _Bella_, I want to get to know you!" I followed along happily as he pulled me into the foyer, through the living room, out past the kitchen and onto the back deck where there were less people. As we walked through the kitchen, he stopped and poured each of us a large Solo cup of Appletini from the punch bowl.

As we walked I noticed what he was wearing, a dark short sleeved button down shirt that clung to him in all the right places and accented his arm muscles perfectly. His hair was in a perfect disarray, as if he had just rolled out of the best damn sex he'd ever had and come to the party. His perfect ass and legs were clothed in the nicest form fitting jeans I had ever seen on a man. They were dark blue with fading and holes in all the right places with a button down fly. He ushered me to sit in one of the tall bar like wicker stools that accompanied a tall table.

"I was invited here just for you, you know." He smiled at me again, and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"You… you knew?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, Kaylee told me that she knew of someone who had their eye on me all day. And I kind of just assumed it was you. You weren't too secret about your staring during lunch today."

"Am I the only one who thought I was being secretive about it?" I asked, highly embarrassed and still blushing fiercely.

"Yeah, but it's okay, because when I almost ran you over this morning, I thought you were quite beautiful. I was glad I hadn't killed you first of all, but I was really hoping your bus was going to be at my school. So you can only imagine how I felt when you were in my music class."

"Oh, well I'm glad that women who run out in front of cars turns you on." I half laughed.

"Well, no, not usually- but you…" He paused, and stood off his chair to stand in front of me. He placed his body between my slightly opened legs and leaned forward, his hands on either of my knees. His nose brushed mine softly before our lips met tenderly but hungrily. They were better than I had imagined, they were so soft, and tender, and dare I say 'juicy'? My fantasies had not given this boy justice at all. My heart was pounding out of my chest as his tongue darted out of his mouth quickly and ran across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him, and our tongues met, swirling around one another. His tongue tasted delicious, and his lips were luscious, I was literally melting into the chair. And I was at a loss when he slowly pulled away.

"Edward," I whispered, "Please, don't stop."

"Mmmmm, how I would love to hear that in another context," He said cockily. I raised my brow at him, and he raised his eyebrows back at me and continued, "Let's go somewhere a little more _private_ shall we?" He took my hand and pulled me off the chair where I was sitting; I hopped to the floor but wobbled unsteadily in my beloved shoes. _Note to self: Drunken Bella plus Purple Pumps equals never again, thank you._ Edward helped me steady myself, and placed himself behind me to help me walk safely. I wobbled again, and then decided that the shoes needed to go. Leaning from the waist up, I unbuckled my left shoe, and then my right. I could feel Edward's eyes on my ass the entire time, and when my drunken feet were safely on the ground, I turned back to face him.

"Like what you see, Edward?" I asked saucily. He simply nodded, and took my hand, leading me now into the grass of the back yard. We walked past the pool where some party goers were splashing around, and behind a swing set where a couple was talking, and we finally settled into a grassy spot close to the fence near the trees. Edward sat down on the ground leaning his back against the large trunk, and pulled me down into his lap. As he pulled me to sit on top of him, I turned so that I was straddling his waist, my legs wrapped around his torso, our chests touching- my heart pounding excitedly against his.

This time it was I who leaned in to initiate the kiss. His lips were just so enticing; I couldn't help myself any longer. And just as before, his lips were so soft and luscious. I sucked at his bottom lip greedily, and he ran his tongue along the bottom of mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my fingers into his hair, and he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, grabbing a firm and wonderful hold on my ass.

As our kisses got deeper, I started to grind my hips against his slowly, and slowed my kisses so I could look questioningly at his face. He smiled at me again, and pulled me by the hips closer to him, manually rubbing me up against his now hardening self. I let out a small moan as he gradually picked up the pace. Dropping one hand from my waist, he brought it up to the top of my shirt and slowly slipped the sleeve of my purple blouse down my arm. His fingers were so long and soft, and I was getting wetter by the second just thinking of what they would hopefully be doing to me later.

I slipped my hands out of his hair, and reached down to unbutton his button fly jeans. I could feel his hard cock beneath the denim, and I knew it must be uncomfortable to be trapped inside those sexy pants he was wearing. As soon as I got the last button undone his manhood sprang free. I let out a small gasp.

"Commando!" I commented, biting my bottom lip.

"I was hoping…" He started, but I was kissing him again before he had the chance to finish, my hands tangled in his mop of auburn hair once again. Slowly, Edward rolled us so instead of me sitting on his lap, we wear lying side by side on the grass facing one another, his cock was poking me suggestively in the belly. I slipped my hands between us, and slid along the length of him. I smiled inwardly. This boy was _hung_. Rubbing my thumb over the head elicited a hiss and moan from him, which just further egged me on; I ran my hand up and down his whole shaft and he moaned again. His pleasure was turning me on in all kinds of ways. I deepened our kiss that had yet to be broken, nearly shoving my tongue down his throat, and biting his bottom lip to which he did the same to me. His hand came up from resting on my hip bone to cup my breast from the outside of my bra.

"This has to go," he said with a smirk as he reached behind me and unclasped my bra in one swift motion. I let go of him for the second it took to remove the bra from around my arm, and was back to stroking him once again, when his thumb grazed over my nipple. It was my mouth that the hiss and moan came out of this time. Bringing the hand that was lying on the ground hand up, he caressed my other breast and I let out another moan. God, I was a sucker for nipple play. I tightened my grip around his shaft, pumping my hand faster than before. I could practically feel his cock pulsating beneath my fingers.

Edward then took his hand that wasn't on the ground side and ran it down my spine softly. It was tender and gentle, and gave me just a hint of shivers, as he brought it around the waistband of my shorts. I smiled against his lips as he tugged at them, and pulled them off and over my legs. All that remained was my very small and very sexy little black thong that I had purchased just days before in hopes of a moment like this. He slipped two of his fingers in between my legs, rubbing circles around my clit.

"Fuck." I whispered hoarsely. The movement was pleasurable, but awkward at the same time as our wrists kept rubbing and bumping into one another's. Edward paused, and rolled me (without breaking our kiss may I add) so that I was on top of him, my wet sex rubbing up against his incredibly hard shaft, and his hands covering and squeezing my ass. I ground my sex up against his again, this time without the barrier of clothing between us.

"Fuck!" We both whispered at the same time. I placed my hands on his chest and kissed him before pulling away, "Fuck me Edward." I smirked, and he smirked back at me an amazing glint of wanton lust in his eye. He wriggled, pulling his jeans the rest of the way off before pulling me down to him for another kiss.

"As you wish Isabella." He sat up a little pulling me close to him and slowly sliding his hot hard cock into my wanting sex. "Fuck you're wet, beautiful." I was too full of lust for words. I needed him to be inside of me, and I need him to fuck me, and I needed all of it now. As soon as he was situated, I started thrusting. His legs were out straight on the ground, and mine bent at the knees, as if I was kneeling with him between my legs. I used this leverage to bounce myself up and down on his hard cock. To say it felt amazing would be quite the understatement. Our breathing became heavy and labored, and a quite moan escaped my lips quite a few times. I was trying in vain not to catch the attention of the couple just a few yards away on the swings, but at this point in time I really wasn't that into caring who saw. I just wanted Edward inside of me, and that's all that mattered.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I moaned and tried to muffle my screams by burying my mouth into Edwards neck. He was trying to do the same, as he bit into my shoulder. He pulled us so we sat back up, his back was resting against the tree again, so I was straddling him, my ass bouncing in the open air.

He moaned loudly, "Oh fuck Bella, you've got me so fucking hard." His statement made me lust after him even more, and I found myself bouncing faster on his greedy lap. In no time at all my body was quivering, and quaking on the brink of climax. My breathing was too fast and heavy for me to even form words, as they got all breathy and lost in my lungs. So I just moaned, and breathed, and bit along his collar bone.

"OH JESUS, EDWARD!" I screamed as my orgasm hit me like a wave. I could feel my muscles tensing and relaxing around him, my heart pounding, and my toes curling in the most amazing orgasm I had ever experienced. Not even ten seconds later did Edward do the same. He got incredibly quiet; his kisses were harder and needier somehow, and he moaned my name over and over again, when he pulled out quickly, his hot cum shooting from him like a sexy pistol of gooey love, landing all over his chest and the ground. Somewhere inside of me, my "bold" button was pressed, as I leaned over and licked ever drop from his chest. Never did I think I would say this; but GOD that boy tasted delicious. I sat back upright, kissing a trail from his newly spent cock, up his belly, his chest, his neck, and to his lips. He smiled at me.

"You're the hottest thing on the planet you know." He said with that smile of his.

"You know, if you keep smiling at me like that we're going to have to do this all over again…" I winked at him.

"I don't know if our audience would appreciate that very much, he said, nodding toward the couple who were blatantly staring at us from across the long back yard. I squinted my eyes to see if I could recognize their faces in the dark. _Alice and Jasper._ Although I probably should have been embarrassed to death that they had seen, I was actually quite happy it was them, and not some other random couple who I either didn't know, or would have to face at school every day. And, now I wouldn't have to fill her in on all the details later.

"It's just Alice, it's okay." I whispered, kissing him again, "But let's go get some more to drink and see where it goes from there."

"Sounds good to me!" He replied, and we got dressed, helping one another with buttons, and straps along the way. Edward stood up first, brushing the dirt off of his jeans, and then helping me to stand.

"Oh, Edward!"

"What?" He asked

"You're all grassy." I said, pointing out the grass stains on the ass of his jeans. He shrugged, pulling me to him, and kissing me again, "Now I'll never forget tonight as long as I live."

"Or, as long as you don't wash these pants," I said jokingly. We both laughed and walked hand-in-hand back to the party.


End file.
